Shuri (Earth-11584)
History "How many times do I have to tell you brother, just because something works doesn't mean that it can't be improved on." '''Shuri '''is a Wakandan scientist and Crown Princess. The younger sister of King T'Challa and the daughter of T'Chaka and Ramonda, Shuri is currently the next in line for the throne of Wakanda behind her brother, though she doesn't usually view herself as a "royal" per se. With her brother trained from an early age to become the next king and a warrior, Shuri was left free to indulge her natural curiosity in science and the outside world. Like T'Challa, she was schooled outside of Wakanda to broaden her horizons, under the guise that she was the daughter of an "African nobleman." Shuri is naturally skilled at problem solving, and from a young age sought to continue to revolutionize Wakandan technology. She also adopted many customs from outside Wakanda, such as in her dress and behavior which more resembled that of western cultures than her own. Shuri is responsible for many of the recent advances in Wakandan technology across several different fronts, including weapons, propulsion systems and mining techniques. Utilizing sonic technology and nanotechnology she has vastly improved the arsenal of the Wakandan military and that of her brother, who is the current Black Panther. She was saddened when her father was killed by a bomb in Vienna, but merely redoubled her efforts to try and help keep her brother safe. Shortly after Vienna, she was tasked with removing the mental programming from Sgt. Bucky Barnes, who had been cryogenically frozen in Wakanda. She succeeded in this, which allowed Barnes to settle in Wakanda in relative peace as a farmer. Despite her seemingly chipper and kidding exterior, she was serious about developing her technology further, greeting T'Challa on the tarmac when he returned from recovering Nakia to make updates to his technology (and also to chide him in a friendly sibling manner.) Shuri was present at the Ascension Ceremony of her brother, though she "challenged" for the throne merely as a means of speeding up the challenge before M'Baku arrived, chastising her for her lack of respect for tradition. However, she was not present at the ceremony where he reingested the Heart-Shaped Herb, having doubts about the necessity of invoking the ancestors. Sometime later she showcased more of her technology to her brother, including a nanotech upgrade to the Black Panther habit that made it respond to his mental commands. She was tasked with remotely driving a car through the streets of Busan during a car chase with Ulysses Klaue, helping to catch the wanted criminal. Klaue escaped custody though, and Shuri was ordered to heal both Nakia and SHIELD agent Phil Coulson. After showing Coulson around her lab, Shuri and the SHIELD agent were caught up in N'Jadaka's claim to the throne. Shuri watched in horror as her brother was stabbed and thrown down a waterfall, seemingly dying. She gathered herself and escaped from her laboratory with some designs and weapons, led out by Ramonda and Nakia (and also taking Agent Coulson, who was being hunted by N'Jadaka, out of the lab with them.) Together they made their way to the Grove of the Heart-Shaped Herb, where Nakia took one of the Herbs for themselves. Shuri insisted that she be the one to take the Herb, since she was the next in line for the throne. However Ramonda refused to allow this, as she "didn't want to lose another child to that monster." Eventually the group agreed to take the Herb to M'Baku of the Jabari. The Great Gorilla laughed at their misfortune, in particular at Shuri, before the offer to give him the herb was made. He led them to a snow packed hut where they found the body of T'Challa, clinging to life. Shuri this time participated in the ceremony to restore his strength as the Black Panther, overjoyed when he returned to the land of the living. Shuri was resolved to be a part of the plot to take back the throne for her brother. She led Nakia and Agent Coulson to her lab, gathering weapons for herself and Nakia while also instructing Coulson on how to remotely pilot a Wakandan aircraft to take out the aircraft loaded with weapons that were leaving the country. Shuri and Nakia faced down with N'Jadaka while T'Challa was occupied with the Border Tribe, fighting him to a standstill briefly. It was N'Jadaka who nearly killed Shuri that caused T'Challa to dive at him, throwing them both down into the Vibranium Mound. Shuri then made her way back to her lab where she saved Phil Coulson from Ulysses Klaue, who had briefly escaped from custody. In the aftermath of T'Challa's return to the throne, Shuri was tasked with overseeing dispersing Wakandan technology to the rest of the world, and was present at the UN when he announced Wakanda's true nature to the rest of the world. Sometime later, she and Okoye traveled to visit Bucky Barnes, giving him a new metal arm to replace the one he had lost and tasked him to fight in an upcoming conflict. Powers & Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Shuri is responsible for many of the recent technological designs, particularly those incorporating nanotechnology, and upgrades in Wakandan technology. She also possesses a vast knowledge of several different technological concepts, making her one of the most scientifically able minds in the MCU, on par with Reed Richards and Tony Stark. * Sonic Blasters: During the battle of the Vibranium Mount, Shuri utilized sonic blasters to do battle with N'Jadaka, in part because the sonic frequencies would disrupt his suit. * Limited Combat Training: Shuri has received limited combat training from the Dora Milaje, though nowhere near to the level of her brother. Weaknesses Despite being in line for the throne of Wakanda, Shuri was never strongly considered to rule in her brother's place (even going so far as to jokingly "challenge" for the throne so that the Ascension Ceremony could end quickly) and has not received the worldly training in combat and diplomacy that T'Challa has. She also has virtually no combat experience, save for the Battle of the Vibranium Mount. Though she was willing to take the Heart-Shaped Herb when T'Challa was thought dead, most present agreed she would not be the best choice at that time. Film Details Shuri appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Letita Wright. * Black Panther (2018) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters